


Soaking Wet

by readwriteandavengers



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Car washing, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: Logan washes a car and Keegan watches.
Relationships: Keegan P. Russ/Logan Walker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Soaking Wet

“Keegan,” Elias speaks up, his voice commanding and authoritative as he turns to his soldier. “Go check up on Logan and see if he needs any help washing the trucks. We need those done by tomorrow.” 

“Yes, sir.” Keegan gives a placating nod before he exits the room and heads off to the garage, where he knows that Logan will be. They have nowhere else to store their vehicles for the time being, and nowhere else they can actually _wash_ the vehicles either. So Keegan slides his weapon towards his backside and walks off to the hangar. 

It’s a five minute walk over, but he’s only halfway there when he hears music playing loudly from the garage. Keegan’s brow furrows as he continues on his way. 

This time he can see Logan in the garage as he gets closer, walking over to the old, beaten up table that was put in there years ago. He grabs his water bottle off the surface, and Keegan watches as the younger tips his head back and swallows three large gulps. 

Keegan purposefully ignores the way Logan’s dirty blonde hair is curling around his ears and temples, or the way that Logan’s skin shines with sweat from working on their convoys. He looks pretty, and that’s the exact thought that Keegan’s trying to shove to the back of his mind right now. 

He walks up to the large entrance of the hangar, waiting there in silence while Logan puts his bottle back down. The blonde hums to the music he has playing for a brief moment before he spins, about to head back to the last vehicle of the day. 

Logan freezes when he catches sight of Keegan, only for that to melt into a gorgeously crooked smile. 

“Hey,” Logan greets, jutting his chin in Keegan’s direction. The youngest Walker heads back to his vehicle, bending over to dip his rag in the soapy water. 

Keegan might take this opportunity to admire Logan’s back side. The curve of Logan’s ass is enticing, to say the least, and has always been a minor distraction for Keegan. Logan’s ass has been one of Keegan’s favorite things to look at when they’re out on long, boring missions. Not that Keegan would ever admit that under any circumstances. What else does Keegan enjoy looking at on missions? Well... it's fair to say all of those remaining 'things' belong to Logan. Like Logan in a pair of sleep shorts, or Logan doing push-ups every half hour to keep his blood running, or- Keegan will stop there. 

Logan continues humming, straightening up and wringing the rag out into the bucket.

“What do you have to be so happy about?” Keegan inquires as he puts his weapon down on the table. He meanders over to the lone metal chair in the garage and plops himself down. 

“What _don’t_ I have to be happy about?” Logan challenges as he takes his rag and starts to wipe down the wheels that are almost as tall as he is. His sleeves are damp, but pushed up to his elbows to stay out of the soapy water. Keegan can tell the sleeves are stretched out from being fussed with so much, which explains why they’re already damp. 

Keegan walks over, catching Logan’s attention the closer he gets. 

“Here,” Keegan’s voice is low and gravelly as he grabs onto Logan’s closest wrist. He fixes the fabric, rolling it up Logan’s arm neatly rather than scrunching it up like Logan was doing. He lets go and grabs Logan’s next wrist, doing the same thing. 

“Aw, thanks,” Logan smirks when Keegan releases his second wrist. “Maybe you’ll help me finish washing-”

“Not a chance,” Keegan interjects, turning and making his way back over to the chair a few feet away. 

Logan doesn’t seem bothered by the rejection, he shrugs cutely and moves back to washing the vehicle. 

“It was worth a try!” Logan says happily, bending over to pick up the bucket of soapy water. He lifts it above his head, resting it on the top of the vehicle. He has to get up there too to wash the windows and the crevices of the giant armored car. 

“Valiant effort, kid.” Keegan agrees dryly, hooking one arm over the back of his chair and spreading his legs to get comfortable. 

Logan glimpses over, then scoffs at Keegan’s appearance. 

“Yeah, just sit back and relax.” Logan sarcastically orders, waving Keegan off. “You can just watch while I do all of the hard work.” 

The corner of Keegan’s mouth quirks up in a handsome smirk, so handsome that Logan has to glimpse away so Keegan doesn’t see the blush on his cheeks. He reaches down to pick his sponge up off of the cement ground only for a look of confusion to cross his features. 

“Where’d my rag go?” Logan frowns, looking left and right, and even between the large tires. 

“It’s on top with the bucket,” Keegan informs him, doing what Logan said. He’s watching, amused with the younger’s upbeat and cute attitude. 

“Oh.” Logan straightens up, pressing up on his tiptoes to grab the rag which is just out of view. His fingers search blindly against the metal surface of the war vehicle until _finally_ he grazes the damp worn rag. 

“Found it,” Logan grins as he takes a fistful of the blue rag and tugs-

Keegan watches the next few events as if they happen in slow motion. Logan tugs on the rag, which was trapped underneath the water bucket. The momentum of the rag suddenly being pulled out from under the bucket causes it to tip forward, falling over the ledge Logan had it perched out. This all happens before Keegan can tell Logan to look out, so the bucket tumbles over and spills all of the dirty, soapy water inside of it. 

Luckily, Logan catches the bucket by the rim so it doesn’t hit him in the face, but as for the water… it pours down on top of him, soaking him from head to toe. 

Keegan’s brows dance up to his hairline, waiting for Logan’s reaction. 

After a pause, Logan lowers the bucket and lets it tumble to the ground, and the first words out of his mouth are, “Oh my God.”

Keegan’s truly trying his best not to laugh at the kid’s misfortunes, but it’s not the easiest task to complete. A snort escapes Keegan, which seems to remind Logan of the sergeant’s presence. 

“Keegan, please help. It’s in my eyes.” Logan turns slightly, lifting his hands out blindly for help. His eyes remain squeezed tightly shut. 

“Coming,” Keegan gets calmly out of his chair, picking up the green hose off the ground as he heads over to Logan’s rescue. “I’m right here,” Keegan adds on as he grabs onto one of Logan’s outstretched hands. 

“Ow,” Logan whines, squeezing his eyes even tighter. 

“Stop whining. I have the hose,” Keegan chastises, though his tone is filled with fondness. “It’s going to be cold.” 

Keegan lifts the hose, which has a slow, steady stream of water coming out of it. He lets the water cascade down Logan’s forehead, over his eyes, and past his lips. Logan blows out from his mouth, getting Keegan wet with the spray of water, yet Keegan can’t find himself to care. 

“Don’t stop,” Logan gasps through the cold water, reaching out to grab onto the sides of Keegan’s shirt. He takes fistfuls of the fabric, as if he’s desperate to cling onto something. That or he just wants to touch Keegan. 

“I won’t,” Keegan promises, lifting his free hand to cup Logan’s face. He drags his thumb against Logan's eye, then reaches over to do the same with the other eye. After he’s done, Logan attempts to open his eyes, blinking through the water to properly wash the soap out. 

“Better?” Keegan asks as he positions the spray of water off to the side. 

“Yeah,” Logan breathes while Keegan gently brushes the hair off his forehead. 

“Tip your head back,” Keegan instructs, and can’t deny how pleased he is when Logan follows his orders without question. 

Logan keeps his grip on Keegan’s shirt, tipping his head back and allowing his eyes to shut. It takes a moment for Keegan to remember what he was doing, instead getting lost in Logan’s satisfied expression. His pink lips are parted softly, his dark lashes are wet and clumped together, and his brows are relaxed, trusting Keegan completely. 

Keegan takes in a breath through his nose before he moves to finish the task he started. He brings the hose up to Logan’s hairline before he uses his freehand to run through Logan’s long sandy locks. He washes the soap out, and a few flecks of dirt with it. He squeezes Logan’s hair to ring it out, but is surprised when Logan lets out a little gasp. 

Keegan doesn’t say anything, and Logan doesn’t either, so he moves his hand around, squeezing Logan’s hair out a few more times before he lets go. 

“Okay,” Keegan tells him, reaching down to grab the bucket. Logan still doesn’t let go of his shirt as Keegan puts the hose inside and starts to fill it up. 

“Thanks,” Logan smiles, turning those sparkling hazel eyes on Keegan when he turns back to Logan. 

Keegan opens his mouth but no retort comes out. He ducks his gaze down to their feet, brows knitting together as he focuses _hard_ on what to say. Finally, he has something that resembles a thought, so he glimpses back up to meet Logan’s gaze. 

“No wonder your father sent me to check up on you,” Keegan retorts, waiting patiently for Logan’s reaction. Which he’s pleased with once it comes. 

Logan’s hands fall from Keegan’s shirt as his face pinches together in irritation. “What _ever_. He probably just wanted to get you out of his hair.” 

Keegan rolls his eyes away from Logan, making his trek back over to his old chair. He hasn’t even had a chance to sit down when a third voice interjects. 

“What’s going on over here, boys?” Merrick comes in under the metallic roof with a smirk on his face. A smirk that Keegan recognizes and already has him sighing in exhaustion. 

“Just washing the vehicles, Merrick.” Logan rolls his eyes as he fills the bucket full of soap. “Those are the big metal things on wheels in case you were wondering.” 

“Ha-ha.” Merrick snips back at Logan’s teasing. “Elias wants it done in two hours. You’ll probably be able to get that done... if you guys can manage to keep your hands off each other.” 

“Appreciate the advice, Merrick.” Logan gives the older man a thumbs up. “You can tell Elias I’m almost done.” 

Merrick’s eyes glaze over to Keegan, something deeper in his gaze that Keegan doesn’t want to dissect right now. Merrick doesn’t push his infuriating macho attitude any further, he just looks back at Logan, who’s already back to lifting the bucket of water to the top of the truck. When Merrick realizes he’s not going to get any more push back, he turns to leave, probably going to find a fight elsewhere. 

“Keegan, help me up here.” Logan requests. 

Keegan tears his eyes away from Merrick just in time to watch Logan. The younger man reaches for the hem of his soaked shirt, peeling the fabric off of his body by pulling it up and over his head. The shirt gets tossed to the side, but Keegan’s eyes never stray from Logan’s body. Toned torso and tanned skin, with only a few scars compared to Keegan’s hundreds. 

When Logan doesn’t get a response from Keegan, he glimpses over his shoulder to find his sergeant’s eyes on him. Whether the smirk Logan gains is from Keegan being too obvious, or just because Logan has an affinity for smiling, Keegan will never know. 

“You’re bossy,” Keegan comments as he gets out of his chair once more and stalks over to Logan. 

“I’m asking for help,” Logan returns while Keegan comes to stand in front of him. 

“I didn’t hear a please,” Keegan retorts with one lifted brow. 

Logan bites back a smile, enticing Keegan’s gaze down to his lips. 

He leans in so Keegan’s gaze flicks up from his mouth and to Logan’s eyes instead. 

“Please,” Logan keeps his voice low, almost sultry. Sultry enough that Keegan feels heat course down his spine and into his groin. Logan’s always pushing his buttons… testing out Keegan’s control. “Please help me, Sergeant Russ.” 

Keegan’s jaw clenches but he keeps his cool.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Keegan says as if he’s giving praise. “How would you like me to help you into your carriage, princess?” 

Logan’s smirk tells Keegan that he hasn't been giving Logan enough credit. Logan has to know what he’s doing to Keegan, especially when Logan lifts his arms and hooks them over Keegan’s shoulders. His fingers lock behind Keegan’s neck, looking content to just stay where they are. 

“Lift me,” Logan says with a challenging sparkle in his gaze. 

“As you wish,” Keegan breathes, looking down his nose at the blonde. Keegan bends in the knees, gripping Logan around the thighs, hands just below Logan’s ass. Keegan lifts him with ease, until Logan can put his palms flat on the roof of the vehicle and lift his rump the rest of the way up. 

Logan looks down from his perch, his legs swinging back and forth cutely. 

“Thank you,” Logan grins playfully, making Keegan’s breath catch in his throat. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Keegan rolls his eyes away from Logan, instead checking the horizon for any others approaching. Merrick’s out of sight… but Keegan would hate for Elias or Hesh to show up right now. Not when he and Logan are - well… they’re not flirting. They’re just - actually, Keegans not going to finish that. He’s not sure what Logan’s doing…

“Hurry up,” Keegan orders as he walks back to his seat. 

Logan smirks all too knowingly before he shifts to his hands and knees. He starts scrubbing, and that’s how Keegan ends up watching Logan give a shirtless car wash for an hour straight. And Keegan absorbs every second of it, refusing to take his eyes off of the younger. 

The sky has turned a mixture of pinks and oranges, sitting hot on the horizon, when Logan’s finally done. He throws the rag into the bucket, then carefully dumps the bucket over the edge of the vehicle. The water smacks against the cement, running off in curling, soapy shapes as it tries to escape. 

“Keegan,” Logan calls, resting with one knee on the roof of the vehicle while he leans on the other one. 

“Logan,” Keegan returns, not moving from his seat. 

“Would you help me get off?” Logan questions, waiting with mirth in his eyes. 

Keegan catches the innuendo but only manages to give Logan a warning glimpse before he stands. He knows, as well as anyone else on base, that Logan’s not as innocent as he may seem. Logan’s smart and knows just what to say and when to say it. Usually Logan makes smart comments or insults that are so well hidden and witty that it takes a minute before one realizes Logan just burned them... It's interesting for Logan's wit to be used this way, making sexual innuendos at Keegan's expense. 

Keegan stops beside the vehicle, looking up into Logan’s smiling face. 

“What do you say?” Keegan returns, reaching up to grip onto the roof of the vehicle. He’s suave and dominant, which makes Logan’s eyes _sparkle_ with interest. 

Logan shifts so he’s sitting on the edge, swinging his legs over. He gives Keegan a pointed look and a small smirk before he says, “ _Please_.” 

Keegan gives Logan a pointed look, one that tells Logan he’s on thin ice. Of course, the young blonde only swings his feet back and forth cutely. A glare from Keegan would make most men panic, but Logan seems to thrive under Keegan’s watchful gaze. 

Keegan drops his hands, holding them out with his palms out for Logan to take. Logan, though, uses his wit that Keegan holds so valuable. He leans forward, pressing his hands into Keegan’s shoulders, so the only place Keegan has left to grab is Logan’s waist. 

Logan jumps off the car, so Keegan keeps a firm grip on the soldier’s waist. He helps soften the landing by compensating for Logan’s weight, slowly lowering him to the ground. 

“Thank you,” Logan grins, keeping his hands on Keegan’s shoulders. 

“Aren’t you so polite?” Keegan teases flatly, taking the same page from Logan’s book and refusing to take his hands off Logan’s waist. 

Logan’s lips part, no doubt prepared with another retort on the tip of his tongue, but they’re interrupted once more. 

“Logan, I’m impressed!” 

The couple pull apart at a speed that’s almost inhuman. The sound of Hesh’s voice on the other side of the convoy does that to them, causing their hearts to race in their chests at having nearly been caught-

Caught… doing what? Keegan ponders… Gazing lovingly into each other’s eyes? How embarrassing. 

Hesh comes around the side, a hand on the back of the car as he smiles widely at his brother.

“Great job,” Hesh compliments. “Dad sent me to put them away and tell you guys to go get some food already.” 

Logan’s nervous smile melts into a genuine one as he gives Hesh a thumbs up. “Thanks, David.” 

Hesh returns the thumbs up before he pulls the door open and clambers into the large vehicle. The door clangs thunks shut, so Logan turns to give Keegan that playful smirk again. 

“Hungry?” Logan’s eyes dip down to Keegan’s lips, biting on his own bottom lip as his mind wanders to a place Keegan might be familiar with… 

Keegan doesn’t have a chance to respond before Logan grabs him, his long fingers curling around Keegan’s wrist. He’s being dragged off by a fiery young sergeant and Keegan just _allows_ it. 

Because there’s not one thing in this world Keegan wouldn’t do for Logan. 

Logan swipes his damp shirt up off of the ground, tossing it on top of the work table so he can retrieve it later, after it’s been dried by the sun. 

After that, he pulls Keegan across the dry grass to the mess hall. They make it inside, walking down the linoleum floor towards the cafeteria. The ground must have recently been mopped because it sounds tacky under their boots. It’s quiet… Sunday on the base usually is. 

Keegan’s shoved out of his thoughts when Logan releases his wrist and instead places his hands flat on Keegan’s chest. He shoves him backwards, flat against the door to the supply closet. Truly, Keegan has no idea where this is going when Logan keeps one hand planted on his chest so Keegan doesn’t go anywhere and the other reaches for the doorknob. 

The door flies open, making Keegan stumble a few steps back into the room. Logan hurries in after him, shutting the door in a hurry. 

Logan takes in a breath before he sinks back against the door, trying to allow his nerves to relax.

“What are we doing in here, kid?” Keegan questions, cautious when it comes to the game Logan’s playing. They’re standing in a low light closet, the only light they have is coming in from the hallway, casting through the small mottled glass window at the top of the door. 

“Well…” Logan’s voice is barely above a whisper as he takes a step closer. His eyes flick down to Keegan’s mouth, a gesture Keegan definitely doesn’t miss, before he meets Keegan’s expressive blue eyes. “I thought that _maybe_ if we found somewhere private enough then you’d… _maybe_ finally kiss me.” 

Keegan’s lips part but words fail to come. He stares into Logan’s eyes, seeing the hopefulness there. A hope that’s so innocent and strong that Keegan feels his heart breaking at how sweet Logan is…

“That’s what you thought?” Keegan returns playfully, his brows jumping to his hairline. 

Logan holds back a nervous laugh, biting his lower lip to keep it from coming out. He’s hesitant as he reaches out to grab onto the sides of Keegan’s shirt, just like he had hours ago when Keegan washed the soap out of his face. 

The fact that Logan’s still shirtless is _definitely_ not helping.

Keegan takes in a calming breath as he lifts one hand to cup Logan’s cheek, and the other grabs onto Logan’s belt loop to pull him in closer. 

“You been thinking about this for a while now?” Keegan asks next, trailing the rough pad of his thumb against Logan’s bottom lip. 

“You have no idea,” Logan breathes, pulling on Keegan’s shirt gently, just to get him closer. He presses himself against Keegan’s chest, but waits. He waits for Keegan to close the distance. 

He doesn’t have to wait long. 

Keegan’s lips crash down against Logan’s, unable to hold himself back any longer. Their teeth clash before their lips desperately latch. Keegan bites and licks at Logan’s mouth and Logan _moans_ , only egging Keegan on further. 

“Keegan,” Logan whines breathily, allowing Keegan to push him back against the wall of the closet. 

“Quiet,” Keegan demands, his voice impossibly low. He cups Logan’s face in his hands before he messily kisses the younger again. 

He feels Logan’s hands slip under his shirt, pressing flat against his skin, touching and exploring each ridge of muscle while Keegan claims his mouth. Logan has a plan, even if it’s just for his next move. That plan? Get Keegan shirtless. It does come at a price though. Logan has to stop kissing Keegan, so he pulls back for a gasp of air while simultaneously pushing the fabric up to Keegan’s armpits. 

“Eager?” Keegan teases as he lifts his arms up and lets Logan toss the shirt to the ground. 

Logan answers by grabbing Keegan by the jaw and pulling him back in, pressing his tongue back against Keegan’s. 

“Fuck,” Logan whines needily, dragging blunt nails down Keegan’s toned chest. 

Logan’s counterpart presses his forehead to his, drawing his thumbs back and forth against the height of Logan’s cheekbones. The whole moment is tender, sharing breath between one another. 

“Did I live up to your fantasies?” Keegan exhales, his eyes remaining hungrily on Logan’s lips. 

“More than you know,” Logan laughs breathily, leaning into Keegan’s touch. He locks eyes with Keegan before he turns and presses a soft kiss to the inside of Keegan’s palm. “You know… I thought about us doing more than just kissing. We could go back to my room and see if you live up to those fantasies too…” 

Logan smirks, reaching down to grab onto Keegan’s belt buckle. He tugs gently, grinding up into Keegan’s groin. 

Keegan opens his mouth with a retort on the tip of his tongue, but a voice outside of the hall startles them both into silence. 

“Merrick, have you seen Keegan and Logan?” It’s Hesh, somewhere down the hall. 

“No, I haven’t. Last I saw them was in the garage.” Merrick’s voice is closer, standing a few feet from the closet as he waits for Hesh to join him at his side. 

“I sent them inside to go eat but I didn’t see them in the cafeteria.” Hesh sounds concerned when he finally stops beside Merrick, right outside of the closet. Their shadows can be seen on the other side of the small mottled glass window. 

“They’re probably off kissing in a corner somewhere, kid. Come on. I snuck you an extra piece of cake from the mess hall.” Merrick’s voice is fond as his and Hesh’s shadows disappear from the glass. 

“Merrick, you can’t keep sneaking me food. I’m going to get fat.” Hesh jokes, his voice getting quieter and quieter. 

“You need more meat on your bones anyway,” Merrick argues before his and Hesh’s voices are finally lost. 

It takes a moment or two for Keegan and Logan to recover from the fear of getting caught before Logan presses his forehead to Keegan’s shoulder and just _laughs_. The relief of them not getting caught also makes Keegan chuckle, curling his fingers into Logan’s shaggy locks. 

“Think we can make it back to your room without your brother or Merrick catching us?” Keegan challenges, feeling Logan’s smile against his skin. 

Logan comes out from hiding, slinging his hands over Keegan’s shoulders to play with the hair at Keegan’s nape. 

“Let’s give it a go, Ghost boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes I might have missed! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
